1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated-circuit (IC) amplifiers. More particularly, this invention relates to amplifiers of the transimpedance type, comprising a successive series of stages with current feedback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IC amplifiers of the transimpedance type have been available for some time, employing current feedback to achieve DC and AC precision with high loop gain. Such amplifiers consist of a successive series of DC coupled amplifier stages, commonly including a stage of the so-called "folded cascode" type to provide stability. Prior art DC-coupled amplifiers however have suffered important disadvantages, particularly undesirable high frequency distortion and low large-signal bandwidth. Still other aspects of such prior amplifier designs require improvement to meet the needs of modern precision components.